Kohana Yamashi
Kohana Yamashi( やまし こはな )is an OC/RPC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by anime-rpc on DA. She is a chuunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team 5. Background Kohana comes from a small family and she's the only child of Hisao and Risa Yamashi (before getting married her mother's family name was Hiraku)and both of them are alive. During academy she was a good student having a level close to the best students from her class and some of them were friends with her only for increase their results, after this lefting her alone. This made her losing trust in other people and getting closer to her family, which became an important thing in her life and she doesn't allow someone saying something bad about her parents, but if it happens she can become pretty mad, even that isn't caracteristic to her. From the very begging she was in a good relation with her mother and in time Risa become more than a mother, she became a friend for Kohana, even that sometimes they are having small conflicts. Part I (12 years-13 years old) After she became a genin she was put in team 5 with Kazuki Arashi and Minao Hiroshi and Kenshi Kimura as sensei. Before getting trained by Kenshi she put them on a test to see if they can work together as a team. During the test Kohana was surprised of how good are Kazuki and Minao working together, but they didn't forgot about her and for their happiness they passed the test. At the beginning Kohana was pretty cold with their temmates, refusing to go with them at ramen after they passed the test even that she's a big fan of it. After going in missions with them she will rediscover what true friends are and learns that having a bond is important. They will also improve their teamwork and Kohana won't refuse going to ramen with them and finds more things about her teammates, things that she never thought about them. In time she will consider them as her 2nd family and she will want to protect her friends if they are in danger. Kohana isn't a big fan of girlie stuff, so when she hears other girls talking about things like boys she didn't get why they are such a big deal, she was usually interested in school stuff, also from her point of view love seems complicated and boys too. This will have a role in her relation with Kazuki, because she doesn't understand, in rational way, why she feels so strange and being more clumsy than usual around him. During chunnin exams team 5 will pass Hibiki's test without having big problems, but on the forest they are needed to fight some enemies to gain the other pergaments, this will create some problems, but with the help of their bond and teamwork they will succesfuly pass it. All of them will pass the fight round too with the other 9, but only Kazuki and Minao will participate on the next round because Kohana got a cold right before it and she can't participate and she will remain the only genin in team 5, but this doesn't change their teamwork or friendship. Not much after third Hokage's death, Kazuki will leave the team, because he got from the Hokage a journal of his mother and he really wants to find if he's having other relatives. He will tell to his teammates this, when Minao and Kohana found it both where shocked,but still they understood him and he also promise to come back, so their bond won't be lost. Kohana was pretty sad after Kazuki left the village and Minao started to suspect that she probably has some feelings for his bestfriend, but he decided that is better to not interfere because it where only his suspsicions. After a while Minao will leave the team too(in the period that Naruto did it) to train whit an old man that Minao's mother (Umiko Hiroshi) knows since she get pregnant. While her teammates where training out of the village, she trained hard too with Kenshi who helpt her to improve her streght and Risa was a big moral support for her. Part II (15-16 years old) In part II Kohana has already become a chunnin and Minao is turning back to village who is a bit surprised of the way she's now, but the feeling is mutual when she's seeing him after 2 and half years. She's also very happy to see her bestfriend and went to eat some ramen like they used to do and find how was his training all this time and she's curious if he met Kazuki or talked to him, but a part of her happiness disapeard when she found that Minao doens't got news about him. Her teammate was happy to found that she became a chunnin too. They started to have missions again and sometimes they had members from the other teams when it was needed. After two months of Minao's return, Kazuki came back too, but his teammates were in a daily mission so he decided to make a surprise and he went to talk with Kenshi to tell them when they are back to go to the area zone where they become a team. When Kohana and Minao heard that message where a bit surprised, because their sensei are giving them a little break after a mission. They went there and when they saw somebody waiting, at the beginning they didn't know who's that preson because it was turned with the back at them, but they observed the symbol of his back and on that moment Kazuki turned with the face on them. All were very happy to see eachother after all this time when they were separated, Kohana was so happy that it was close to go and hug Kazuki. She stoped before start, but she couldn't control completly and blushed a little. Now that team is reunited again, they were put on a test again to see if they are still working like a team and their friendship spoken from itself so they also passed this exam succesfully. All 3 where so happy almost like the day when they passed their very first team exam. During Pein's invasion Before a week of Pein invasion, team 5 (except the sensei) was asigned to a mission to bring to the village from snow country the daughter of on important man who the village is having diplomatic talks, because her father is dead. Their mission lasted 2 weeks, so their were away from Konoha when Pein attacked it. On this mission Kohana was put for the first time the captain after she became a chunnin. Before this Kohana decided to tell to her crush (Kazuki Arashi) what she fells at the end of the mission, but the things were not like she tought. The person that they needed to bring to Konoha was a childhood friend of Kazuki called Fuyu (Fuyu Korudo) and she saw them so close that the fear of not having response to her feelings was confirmed, at least in her mind.(To be continued) Personality Kohana's personality is a little combination of her parents personalities: *the kind, sweet and a little part of her shyness are from her mother *the cold, stubborn and serious side are from her father *she's also a bit clumsy (because of her shyness), calm (but she's having a limit, so it's better to not make her mad), pretty patient, grounded, curious,etc. Abilities She's not having a kekkei genkai, but she had a good speed since she was in academy, even that she isn't very tall. She's good at taijutsu, so she prefers fighting melee than using jutsus, because she doesn't have a very big amount of chakra. During her training with Kenshi she learned how to use her small height in her advantage, so she can move without making a big noise, this is helpful when it comes to get informations or not be detected so easily by the enemies. She knows how to make bandages and according first aid without using chakra(she can't use medical ninjutsu), because of that she's always having in missions a first aid kit or at least some bandages. She also learned some natural medicines(ex: making cream for the injures that aren't very bad) from on old man, that her mother works. Trivia *The name "Kohana" means "little flower" and the name "Yamashi" is from "Yamashita" which means "under the mountain" *'Favorite food': ramen, meatballs, icecream, appels, cherries *'Last favorite food': fish, dangos, some vegetables *'Hobby': training, walking, photography, music *'Likes': blue color, being herslef, snow, dogs, etc. *'Dislikes': fake people, snakes, etc. Quotes *(To herself) "Is better to be alone than having fake friends." *(To herself) "Love seems complicated." *(To her mother) "You're more than a mother for me, you're my friend too." (she doesn't say it very much in front of Risa, but that is the way she feels) *(About her family) "Family is one of the most important things for me." *"This is me and I can't be changed." *"I'm nobody's toy to play with it." Links Photobucket:http://s579.photobucket.com/user/fan_20/profile/ deviantArt:http://anime-rpc.deviantart.com/ Facebook:http://www.facebook.com/anime.rpc Youtube:http://www.youtube.com/animestyle20 Sunphoto: http://animexrpc.sunphoto.ro/ Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure